Sandvich Man
'''Sandvich Man '(also known as Da Sandvich Man) is a Sandvich-addicted BLU Heavy (Formerly a RED Heavy) TF2 Freak created by YouTube User CodePurple (Formerly NitroDude11 and AzoreanOriole). His theme song is Final Fantasy IX - Jesters Of The Moon. Appearance Sandvich Man appears to be a regular BLU Heavy, using a Sandvich as a hat. Biography Sandvich Man was a BLU Heavy with an unusual appetite for Sandviches. One day, Intelligent Heavy caught the BLU Heavy, eating everyone's Sandviches. This incident led him to the Ludovico Treatment from Stanley Kubrick's highly controversial movie A Clockwork Orange. After a while, the BLU Heavy was taken to the mountain labs for a simple test. The RED Medic named Dr. Oktoberfest (Not confused with an Dr. Octagonapus look-alike TF2 Freak with the same name) gave him a piece of Sandvich. Before grabbing the Sandvich, the BLU Heavy self-ÜberCharges and attacks the poor medic, devouring his organs. However, he grabbed the sandvich and put him in top of his head. And that's why Sandvich Man was born... Behavior and Personality Sandvich Man commonly appears in several places such as 2Fort, Gravel Pit and etc. He and his friend named Dr. Maggot lives in a house with his mother at the neighbourhood of de_apehouse. Despite being friendly most of times, Sandvich Man will become highly aggressive when threatened or harassed. He would pull out his Minigun or use any kind of weapon he find (sometimes he would use a frying pan as a melee weapon of his choice). After defeating an enemy, he will decide if the individual deserve to be spared or killed. However, he will avoid fighting if the enemy is too powerful to fight such as Painis Vagicake. Curiously, has afraid of the extreme heights (possibly suffering from acrophobia), the MeeM and stronger TF2 Freaks. Powers and Abilities Sandvich Man mostly attacks like an regular Heavy. Sometimes, if things just get worse, he will use his secret strength. In the first hand, is the Sandvich Bomb. This weapon will behave like the sticky launcher and will automatically detonate in a matter of few seconds, unless the individual quickly remove the explosive. In the second hand, is the Power Punch. The Power Punch is exactly the same as the normal fists, but they are much stronger and can turn a car upside down much as possible. Faults and Weaknesses *If his sandvich hat is lost or knocked out, Sandvich Man will lose his powers and become as frail as a normal Heavy. *He will suffer an panic attack if he sees a MeeM or something on a computer such as a screamer, a shocksite such as goatse.ex and etc, And he will collapse (announcing his death by saying "Dead"). *Sometimes his friend, Dr. Maggot will perform random idiotic things just to prank Sandvich Man. Trivia *There was already a character called Sandvich Man on Youtube. Created by the former YouTube user GamingLols , he is radically different from the character imagined by CodePurple. The video can be seen here. Notable Videos Sandvich Man And Dr. Maggot *Sandvich Man's first appearance *Sandvich Man's encounter with Intelligent Heavy *Meet The Sandvich Man *Sandvich Man on a random TF2 server *Sandvich Man And Dr. Maggot: MeeM Issues Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Good Beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Friendly Category:Goofballs Category:Gunners Category:Heavies Category:Mood-Swingers Category:Near-normal Category:YouTube videos Category:Superhumans Category:Freaks made by CodePurple Category:Freaks with Theme Songs